


A Star in your arms

by SupercatFanatic



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, First Time Flying, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6237115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercatFanatic/pseuds/SupercatFanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara takes Cat flying for the first time. Being among stars triggers some old memories from Cat but her girlfriend won't let her fall, never.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Star in your arms

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So here's another one-shot that popped up in my head yesterday. I know, the first flight of Cat has been made several time but I wanted to add my version of it. 
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl, it's property of CBS and DC Comics.

"Are you sure you want to do that?"

Kara was looking at her boss nervously, still caressing the arm of the very naked woman lying next to her.

"Of course, Kara. I do not say things that I don't mean."

The younger woman smiled, of course she would be serious, and she was so happy about it. She had never offered, afraid of the answer. But Cat had asked, and what Cat Grant asks, Kara Danvers give.  
She kissed her lightly, smiling against her lips.

"Then it's settled. Tomorrow night, I'll take you flying with me."

****************************************

The following night, Kara was nervous. She couldn't really explain why. Cat and her were dating for four months already, they had talked about her powers, about her being Supergirl. They had sorted things out when Cat was worried sick while she was out on a mission. Carter knew about her secret, and always asked Kara to fly him across the garden -Cat always watched them worriedly, trying to remain impassive while her son was feet away from the ground-. But she had never taken Cat. And she was going to, tonight, while Carter was with his father... Would Cat like it? Would she find that stupid and useless? Or would she find it as beautiful as Kara did? She had no idea...  
She had been so lost in thoughts that she hadn't heard Cat come in. She jumped a little when she felt tiny arms around her waist.

"I don't surprise you often... What's wrong?"

The taller woman turned around to face her. She kissed her softly, putting her arms around her neck.

"Nothing."

Cat looked in her eyes, reading her soul like only her could do.

"Kara Zor-El Danvers. Tell me what's wrong. You're going to take me a thousand feet above the ground, if something is off, I want to know."

She had her "Miss Grant's stare", the one that Kara could not disobey to.

"I'm... Kind of nervous? What if you don't like it? Or if I fly too fast or turn too brutally and it's not comfortable for you? I really want to show you how... How amazing it is up there..."

Cat's face softened.

"Sweetheart, look at me."

Kara lifted her head and locked eyes with her girlfriend.

"I trust you, you are going to make this experience wonderful. Because you will be with me, showing me something that make you dream and shine. It will be perfect."

She punctuated her last sentence with a sweet kiss. And another. She felt Kara answer and opened her mouth to deepen it. Tongues found each other, fighting for dominance but without much determination.  
When they broke the kiss, they were smiling.

"Better?"

"Much!"

The older woman chuckled at the enthusiastic tone.

"Okay, so I'm going to carry you bridal style, I want to see the stars reflect in your eyes."

Cat blushed slightly and rolled her eyes, still unused to the romantic side of Kara –Not that it was really surprising coming from her assistant-.  
She let herself be held, putting her arms around Kara's neck. They smiled at each other and kissed one last time.

"Your head against me, until I tell you that you can relax. We'll be up there in a few seconds but I don't want your neck to break."

"How thoughtful of you."

"Careful, Miss Grant. Some might think you're being sarcastic."

And with that, she took off slowly, only a few feet to allow her girlfriend to come back on her decision.

"Let's fly, Supergirl."

So they flew through the night, above the other citizens, above the skyscrapers, above CatCo, above the National River. Cat watched as the lights went smaller and smaller, making a wonderful work of art, displaying under her feet. She trusted Kara with her life, and she felt safe in her arms.  
The night was fresh, and she shivered as the wind hit her with violence. But she didn't care, because what she saw, was worth everything. She couldn't see the stars with her head against Kara's chest, but it was already magic.  
It was only thirty seconds or so after the take-off that Kara stopped. Cat felt it in her chest, the same sensation you have when the elevator stop, but stronger. It startled her, but she said nothing.

"Cat... You can look now. Look above us..."

And so Cat did. She raised her head and looked. Her eyes popped wild open at the scene. The stars that she had spent years observing from the ground were bigger, surrounding them. Shining but differently. The constellations were inexistent from where they were, they were literally swimming through space and stars, lost in the darkness but in so much light at once. She didn't have the words to describe, to show how much she loved it. She was overwhelmed by the sensation. She felt privileged, by Kara, by Supergirl, by the world and the space. By the stars, shining on them.

She remembered her nights at the boarding school where her mother had sent her when she was twelve for three years, in France. Her nights alone, spent at watching the stars, wondering if she was worth loving, if it was her fault that her mother was this distant with her. Prying for someone to come and love her... She had found that person, Kara was there, and she wasn't leaving.  
A single tear escaped Cat's eyes, Kara didn't miss it, but she said nothing. She held her tight against her, one of her hand caressing her hair despite the weird angle it was making. And she let her cry, because the single tear had become two, then three. And she was now sobbing, head against her heart. And she could do nothing, nothing but watch her, because she knew that she was fighting her own demons, the one that she never told Kara about.  
The blonde didn't move, only floating lazily with the wind. Cat had finally calmed down, her eyes were fixed on Kara, red because of the crying, but shining even more with the stars. Supergirl smiled at her.

"I was right, you are even more perfect under the stars."

Cat almost wanted to roll her eyes at how cheesy it all sounded. But she didn't, she allowed herself to smile back at her girlfriend, letting one of her hand wander in her hair, floating in the air. She shivered, because it was cold and they had been up there for forty minutes already. But before she could say anything, Supergirl's cape went around her, protecting her from the cold and the wind. She lifted her head, and kissed her passionately, trying to convey every emotions she could. How much she loved her, how much she was grateful that the stars had heard her... And Kara returned the kiss with the same passion, not letting her go, showing her that she would always be there for her. Not as Supergirl, but as Kara Zor-El Danvers. The kiss soon became feverish and needy. There had been too many emotions, and Cat wanted only one thing, to lose herself in her lover's arms. Worshipping her, loving her. So she broke the kiss and nipped at her earlobe.

"Bring me back on Earth Kara, it's time I send you to the seventh heaven."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, it was shorter than my previous one but I didn't want to add anything else.   
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Xoxo, SCF :3


End file.
